


Differences

by afteriwake



Series: lyrically speaking [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, Established Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond, F/M, Five Years Later, Happy Amy, Kissing, POV Amy Pond (Doctor Who), Past Amy Pond/Rory Williams - Freeform, Photo Shoots, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Five years after her husband went to the past and she went to a different universe, Amy realizes she's happy once again.





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by the lyrics used at the beginning (from "Howl" by Florence + the Machine), as given to me by **GlowingMechanicalHeart** as well as her choosing the character of Amy Pond for this fic.

“The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound,” Amy sang at the top of her lungs. “I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground.” She heard clapping from the other side of the room being used to do her make-up and smiled when she saw her boyfriend of nine months standing there. “Sherlock! Sneaking in to get a private audience?”

“You aren’t the only one with some measure of fame, even if yours is in another universe originally,” he said with a smile of his own. “It’s nearly time for the shoot to be finished, isn’t it?”

“Well, it’s all over except for close-ups, but the lighting isn’t right without natural light so they’re holding off until tomorrow. I was just taking a moment to peel all of this off but I can’t reach the zipper, try as I might.”

“Let me,” he said moving from his spot towards her. She did like watching him more; it was rather like a panther moving in some ways, all sleekness and sinewy movement. She could write a better series of Sherlock novels in this universe than Conan Doyle had written in hers if she was so inclined, so long as _this_ Sherlock was her inspiration.

She had no idea how it had happened. She’d been so sure that turning to look at the Weeping Angel would take her to Rory. So damn sure, but it hadn’t. She was in a strange universe where her life had been a bit of children’s telly, and she didn’t even look like her for goodness sake! No Rory, no River, no Doctor...she was here by herself.

She’d gone back to modeling, one of those careers one could do with as little background as possible and also as little documentation as she had, so long as she stayed in the United States, and then she had seen _him_ on a cross-jurisdictional case he was helping with while she was in New York and it was like he knew. And he didn’t care, which she was sure had surprised him as much as her. A fictional woman who was breathing and real and she was a puzzle, but he had to solve her.

Some help from his brother later and a new Amelia Williams was born here in this universe, in the hopes that maybe her family would find her. But years went by, and they hadn’t found her. She had found a new family among Sherlock and his friends, though, and more. More than she had ever expected.

He lowered the zipper and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder at the curve of her neck before stepping away so she could change out of the outfit she’d been doing the photo shoot in. “How was your day?” she asked.

“Sub-par. The case was a two.” He crossed his arms as he watched her silhouette from the shoulders down on the screen she was changing behind. “Are you still going to Milan for the travel documentary?”

She nodded. “I leave on Friday.”

“Would you like company?” he asked. “I think I could do with a change of scenery, and it’s always more interesting when I have you as company.”

“You just enjoy traveling the world in style,” she said with a smile. “But yeah, sure, you know you’re always welcome.” She finished getting undressed and then pulled the jumper on over her bra and pulled her leggings on quickly. She left the fancy clothing for the photo shoots and stayed in comfort for the rest of the time. “Any plans for tonight?”

“Just a nice dinner at Angelo’s and a long, enjoyable night in bed,” he said as she came up to him and slipped her arms around his neck. She had never thought she’d be happy again after Rory, but here she was, happy. It was strange but she was sure there were worse fates in life, like unhappiness alone in a universe not her own. She leaned in and kissed him, and felt his arms tighten around her. Different was good, especially when different felt perfect, and while she missed her old life, this? This was a good one too.


End file.
